memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2003
2003 was, on Earth's calendar, the 4th year of the 21st century, and the fourth year of the 2000s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2003.0. }}. Events People Notable people robert Stack in The Untouchables.JPG|Robert Stack. ronald Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Tony Blair • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • George H. W. Bush • George W. Bush • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Fidel Castro • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Hillary Rodham Clinton • William J. Clinton • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Harlan Ellison • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Kevin Howard • Saddam Hussein • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Nelson Mandela • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Roger Penrose • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Claudia Schiffer • Norman Schwarzkopf • William Shatner • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Margaret Thatcher • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Releases January *''DS9'' novel: Rising Son, by S,D, Perry *''SCE'' eBook #24: Wildfire, Book 2, by David Mack February *''TOS'' novel: Gemini, by Mike W. Barr *''SCE'' eBook #25: Home Fires, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore March *''TOS'' novel: Garth of Izar, by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski *''TOS'' novel: The Eugenics Wars: [[The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2|'The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh', Volume 2]], by Greg Cox (paperback reprint) *''ENT'' novel: Surak's Soul, by J.M. Dillard *''SCE'' eBook #26: Age of Unreason, by Scott Ciencin April *''DS9'' novel: [[The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One|'The Left Hand of Destiny', Book One]], by J. G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''SCE'' eBook #27: Balance of Nature, by Heather Jarman *''SCE'' omnibus: Some Assembly Required, by Aaron Rosenberg, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Dave Galanter, Greg Brodeur, Scott Ciencin and Dan Jolley May *''DS9'' novel [[The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two|'The Left Hand of Destiny', Book Two]], by J. G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''SCE'' eBook #28: Breakdowns, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''SCE'' omnibus: No Surrender, by Jeff Mariotte, Ian Edginton, Mike Collins, Robert Greenberger and Glenn Hauman June *''TOS'' novel: The Last Roundup, by Christie Golden (paperback reprint) *''VOY'' novel: Homecoming, by Christie Golden *''SCE'' eBook #29: Aftermath, by Christopher L. Bennett *''SNW'' anthology: Strange New Worlds VI, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block July *''TNG'' novel: Genesis Force, by John Vornholt (Hardcover) *''TNG'' novel: Do Comets Dream?, by S.P. Somtow *''VOY'' novel: The Farther Shore, by Christie Golden *''SCE'' eBook #30: Ishtar Rising, Book 1, by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels August *''STA'' novel: Three, by Michael Jan Friedman *''TLE'' novel: The Sundered, by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels *''SCE'' eBook #31: Ishtar Rising, Book 2, by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels September *''TNG'' omnibus: Pantheon, by Michael Jan Friedman *''STA'' novel: Oblivion, by Michael Jan Friedman *''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins, by David R. George III *''DS9'' anthology: Prophecy and Change, edited by Marco Palmieri *''SCE'' eBook #32: Buying Time, by Robert Greenberger October *''NF'' novel: Gods Above, by Peter David *''NF'' novel: Stone and Anvil, by Peter David (Hardcover) *''NF'' anthology: No Limits, edited by Peter David with Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''ENT'' novelization: The Expanse, by J.M. Dillard *''SCE'' eBook #33: Collective Hindsight, Book One, by Aaron Rosenberg *''TNG'' omnibus: The Q Continuum, by Greg Cox November *''DS9'' novel: Unity, by SD Perry (Hardcover) *''SCE'' eBook #34: Collective Hindsight, Book Two, by Aaron Rosenberg *''TLE'' novel: Well of Souls, by Ilsa J. Bick *''GOR'' novel #1: A Good Day to Die, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TOS'' omnibus: Worlds in Collision, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens December *''TOS'' novel: Captain's Blood, by William Shatner and Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Hardcover) *''ENT'' novel: Daedalus, by Dave Stern *''SCE'' eBook #35: The Demon, Book 1, by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills *''TLE'' novel: Deny Thy Father, by Jeff Mariotte *''GOR'' novel #2: , by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TNG'' omnibus: Imzadi Forever, by Peter David External links * * * * 2003 page at the Complete Starfleet Library category:years category:2000s